Welcome to the Dark Side
by Jaseon
Summary: A Fanfic that deals with what life might have been like for Ryan in Newport had he never stopped being the Chino 'badboy'.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is an idea I had the other night.

Basically Ryan has a different persona, one that I think he would of had in Chino, given his background and the neighbour he lived in. Instead of changing to a Newport persona and becoming the good guy that he is now in the TV show, I've decided to have him remain as a bad boy (and maybe drag Seth down with him).

The story begin's as Sandy drives Ryan to Newport. In this fanfiction Luke isn't Marissa's boyfriend (she's single), Seth hasn't loved Summer all his life and isn't as much of a nerd as he's portrayed as in the show (the entire population of harbour doesn't hate him (but he still abit of a losty))

I'll continue if I get some positive feedback, I wasn't sure if this idea would be popular or what people would think of it. Please Read and Review.

P.S I had trouble with the beginning so the story probably get's stronger/better as with each line.

P.P.S It's abit different to my usual work in that it's abit sexual. If this is a bad idea, TELL ME !

-

Intro - Ryan's thought's in the car to Newport -

Stupid bitch was probably so drugged up she didn't even realise I left the house. I don't blame her really, when you're a fucking wreck it's easy to loose yourself in drugs, forget about your life and how shit it is. I've done it before, let's be straight, I did it for like 3 years. But wouldn't you ? Wouldn't you lose yourself in that euphoric feeling if you lived with a drug hooked slut and whoever she was banging that week, had a father who left you and a brother that involved you in any crime he committed. The only real release I ever had was Theresa. And what was she anyway, sometime to fuck when I was feeling upset? low? And that wasn't real anyway. All the fake smiles, the 'I really like you Theresa' and 'You make me feel happy' crap. Love is only a dream for someone like me, life is only a dream for someone like me.

And now I'm sitting in some flashy car on my way to Newport. Newport, well maybe I can steal something. Get some money to find a place for myself. It's funny really, all the friends I thought I had back in Chino, but you ask them if you can crash for the night, ONE NIGHT, and they're not so friendly all of a sudden. Like I wasn't going to ever leave or some shit. Go to Newport, get some money, get my own place. Till Mom calls me, ask's me to come back, she always does in the end. It might be a shit home, but it's still home.

"I didn't know your kind of lawyer made money", I gruffly vouched at the man sitting next to me. What was his name again "We don't, but my wife does". Yeah you smile old man, what have you got to be upset about, some rich b!tch wife and a house in Newport. Living the life arn't you.

Chapter 1

The car trip passed slowly as Ryan stared out the window and the other guy listening to the radio. As they approach Newport they passed a sign 'Welcome to Newport' it read.

'Yeah' Ryan began to think. 'Welcome to fuck you'.

The pair pulled up infront of the driveway of a huge house. "I'm going to talk to my wife Kirsten for a second", as the old guy spoke he reached to pull the key's from the dash.

"I've got nowhere to go" Ryan supplied to the guy's quizzing look. Slowly he placed the key's back into the ignition and put the radio on..

"I'll be back in a second" Using all the strength vested upon him Ryan gave the man a smile before he trotted away. As soon as the guy left Ryan's view he pulled himself over the handbrake and sat down in the driver's seat, he quickly turned the keys allowing the engine to roar to life. 'What a fuckhead'. Slowly peeling out of the driveway Ryan looked over his shoulder at the chick standing next door. A smile was replaced by an open mouth as he gaped at the chick standing there, 'fuck me, she's beautiful'. Pulling the car back into the drive Ryan jumped out, 'surely there's time for abit of flirting before he headed home'.

Walking down to the base of the driveway Ryan pulled out a smoke and lit up a cigarette, he knew the badboy image worked on these kind of chick's. Inhaling a few millimetres of paper he glanced over at her, she was wearing a short skirt and an open top. 'Bit of a slut isn't she'.

"Hey, who are you " the chick brayed over.

"Whoever you want me to be", Ryan replied. He was going to add a 'baby' to the end of that statement but it sounded too cheesy, he usually got by on his looks alone anyway.

"Right..." the chick replied. But Ryan wasn't concentrating, if he was going to pull of the badboy image he was going to have to act like she didn't mean shit. Girls weren't interested in guys who were interested in them.

"Hey, you got a spare cigarette" the chick questioned.

Ryan glanced over at her for abit, 'Yeah, cause I bet you smoke' he thought. Sauntering over he pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and handed it to the princess. She picked it up like the rookie she was, holdng it like a 6th grader smoking behind the gym at school. 'God, is she going to cough when she inhales too'. He took the lit cigarette from his mouth and lit her's with his. She smiled at him as she pulled the cigarette up to her face, she tried to keep a straight face as she inhaled, but Ryan knew her lungs were hurting. Laughing to himself he took a few steps away.

"So what are you really doing here " the chick asked again.

"You really want to know " Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, she seemed fairly interested for a random chick. 'Must like me already' he smugly thought. "Me and my brother stole a car, we bothe ended up in Jail. I got out, so my mum threw me out, she was drunk, high. And now Mr ahh Coheed? has taken me in"

"Mr Cohen" the chick supplied.

"Yeah, that's it. That's guy"

"You didn't even catch the name of the guy who was inviting you into his home" the chick asked.

"Well I kind of had other things on my mind". Slowly Ryan began to back away as Mr Cohen came down the driveway, the chick quickly made to throw the cigarette down to prevent herself from being caught.

"Come on Ryan, Let's head inside." Mr Cohen said"Kirsten said it's alright for you to stay".

"We'll speak to you later Marissa" Mr Cohen called to the chick. 'Marissa hey', 'Well Marissa, I'd bang you. But I'd never do more than that' Ryan thought. The chick began to skip over to the pair, stopping next to Ryan she slipped a note into his hand and whispered slowly into his ear.

"We're having a party after the fashion show tomorrow night. I'd like it if you were there." she smiled at Mr Cohen before winking at Ryan and trotting back down her driveway.

'I bet you would like it if I was there' Ryan thought. Throwing his cigarette away at Mr Cohen's instruction Ryan started to walk up towards the enormouse house infront of him. Sports cars, babes and mansions, 'I could do well in this place, very well' he thought before travelling inside.

-

Ryan and Seth were sitting in Summer's friends jeep, travelling to Holly's party. The last day/night had gone alright, Ryan had met Seth who was kind of cool. He was abit of a loser but the kind of guy Ryan could use, he'd have a one liner to use to loosen the chick's up before Ryan made a move. 'That was a bit harsh really' Ryan thought, he also had some cool shit that Ryan could borrow indefinatly and he could be used to meet some people. And really, he was kind of cool too. Maybe Ryan could make a partner in crime. Right now though Ryan had other things on his mind, like the fact that this Summer chick had her hand resting in Ryan's lap. Reaching for his fly to be precise. Ryan was never one to argue and the chick was hot, I mean when she paraded back and forth in that fashion show, well, Ryan was more than just on the edge of his seat. So he sat back and let the ride take it's course, Summer did the same, letting the bumpy road do the work for her. For her hand that is.

By the time they reached Holly's place Ryan had gone and got himself all hot and sweaty. The Summer chick just smiled sweetly at him as he rubbed his hand against his jeans. Jumping out of the jeep she called behind at him "See you later handsome". She blew him a kiss before running inside and hugging some hot chick with blonde hair. 'I could get VERY used to this'. Grabbing Seth (with the unstained hand) Ryan headed inside to check out the party. Walking inside he took note of the coke trails lining the glass table and several bong's, 'I'll see you later' he thought before heading to the alcohol.

"So, this is pretty awesome" Seth exclaimed above the loud pop music that was blaring from a nearby stereo. Ryan noted that the kid seemed keen, but totally out of his depth.

"Let's go sit outside for abit, get the fuck away from this music" Ryan shouted back.

The two walked outside, admiring the number of bikini'd chicks standing around. "Now THAT's awesome" Ryan said to Seth smiling. Seth began to nod but was interrupted by face full of beer.

"OMG, I'm SOOOO Sorry! I must have lost my footing", some chick spoke up into Seth's face.

"Yeah look, don't worry. I was going to be drinking beer sometime, but now I can just swim in it." Seth replied to the obviously wasted chick.

Ryan glanced her up and down, she was relatively short, even shorter than that Summer chick. Chocolate brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, which were covered slighty by tanktop strings and she was wearing short short's like every other chick in this joint (the clothed ones). Before making his final assesment Ryan checked out her tit's, they were ample but nothing special. The finally decision was that she was hot but Marissa and Summer were a strike above, he'd let Seth takes this one whilst he went after the real prizes.

"Can I take you somewhere to dry off " the chick asked Seth. "My names Sunny."

Seth was lost and Ryan knew it. So he looked over, making eye contact and giving him a slight nod.

"Yeah, that would be awesome", Seth blurted out. "But I'm pretty wet, I might need to lose some clothes."

"Well, that can be arranged" Sunny replied. Ryan watched eagerly as a flirtatous smile crossed the chick's face. 'That was a fucken smooth line' he thought, maybe Seth could even teach him a thing or two.

After the two had made out for abit they walked off towards a bedroom, grouping one another frantically. 'I wonder if he'll get lucky' Ryan thought, 'probably his first time'. He stopped wondering about Seth as he remember tonight's plan, scanning the room for Marissa or Summer he tossed the two around in his head. On one side their was Marissa, the Newport princess, as beautiful as she was innocent. And on the other Summer, the racy beauty who had made her true side show in the jeep. Who know's, maybe he could get both. At once.

"What are you smiling at" Summer stumbled over towards Ryan nearly covering him with her beer. "I've been looking for you all night"

"I was looking for you" Ryan replied putting on his most charming smile.

Summer leaned in towards Ryan, putting her mouth right up to his right earlobe"Don't tell anyone. But I'm really horny."

Looking down at the two large breasts pressed tightly against his side and the hand already massaging his crouch Ryan made his decision, 'Summer it is'. Leaning down Ryan pressed his lips against the beer stained mouth of Summer, 'You're lucky it's Heineken' Ryan thought, 'Or you'd be on your arse in a second'. Tounge still in her mouth Ryan pulled her towards the stairs, he heard someone say there were some bedrooms up there, for 'couplings'.

Once the door was closed Ryan began looking for a way to lock it, he would be damned before someone would walk in on him getting some. It had happened so many times in his life that it was more irritating than funny anymore. As he fumbled in the dark he felt hands tugging at the belt surrounding his jeans, slowly the buckle came undone and his pants began to shimmy themselves off. Turning around and leaning against the wall of the bedroom Ryan closed his eye's, after a few minutes he began to admire the work taking placed before him, or on him for that matter. He was glad he chose Summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.

I know Ryan seems like abit of a jerk, but think about how you would of turned out growing up like he did. Personally I preferred it when Ryan had a badboy edge, where it is now in Season 2 he's become almost a conservative pansy, totally changing how he was portayed in the early episode's of season 1. I don't plan on having him remain as much of an 'arsehole' as he was in the first chapter, but he's definatly not going to become boring, or conservative.

-

Chapter 2

It took a few seconds for his eye's to adjust to new, brighter light. Raising his head from the mattress Ryan scanned the room around him, Seth, lying down on the couch of the poolhouse his arm wrapped around that Sunny kid. Marissa, the Newport princess, lying in the pool house bed Kirsten had arranged for him the previous night.

Rolling over onto his back Ryan pushed through the haze of memories of the previous night. 'What the fuck' he thought glancing around the room one more time, he tried his best to remember just what the hell had happened last night...

-

"So, do you have like. Protection" Summer blurted out to Ryan as they pair continued to mash their lips against one another. 'Do I have protection' Ryan though, 'do you have any idea who you're talking to'. He fished the small foil wrapper out of the inside of his wallet and showed it Summer.

"Ready to rock and roll", Ryan answered back.

Removing the rubber device from the packet Ryan proceeded to 'equip' himself for the task at hand. Once that was done, he moved into positionsto begin what would be a grueling ideal for the both of them for the next 20 minutes or so. Or at least it would of been a grueling ideal if Summer hadn't proceeded to vomit all over the side of the bed and Holly's carpet. Taking one look at the mess and Summer's now violated mouth, Ryan simply raised his hands in the air. "Fuck that", he pointed towards the vomit stained carpet to emphasize just exactly what he meant before bailing out the bedroom door.

Once he'd left the disgusting site behind he quickly made his way downstairs, stopping by the keg to refill his cup and grabbing some potato chips off a nearby table. He then proceeded to return outside, the pop shit blaring from inside speakers already starting to make his head splinter. He thought back to the table he'd identified when he'd entered the party, a collection of cocaine and marijuana splattered around. Blocking his ears with the inside of his mouth Ryan threw himself head long into the repetitive teen lyrics only stopping briefly to refill his cup from the keg and grab the arse of a semi attractive chick who looked slutty enough to not care. Taking himself away from the blare of speakers in the previous room, Ryan entered into the 'chillout' room.

"Yo man, wassup" a seated blonde called over to Ryan.

"Hey man, just looking for a fix."

"Coke, LSD, weed and speed", the group of blonde's proceeded to laugh at the apparant leader's rhymes.

"Pay upfront or what" Ryan shot back not sharing the joke.

"You take a seat man, we like you, you can have some shit for free."

Sinking into the couch next to the blonde Ryan cut himself some coke away from the main grain and snorted off the table.

"Straight into the hard shit man, I like your style", another of the blonde's called over to Ryan.

Ryan didn't really hear what the guy said though. The rush from the coke was still simmering through his mind and all thought was gone for the moment as he found himself getting swept away...

It was 10-20 minutes before Ryan felt like he could actually stand up and walk over to the keg to grab a beer. Something he managed without running into someone or tripping over. When he was at the keg and pouring himself his seventh or eighth beer of the night Marissa came over.

She appeared to be totally wasted, even moreso than Ryan. A 700ml bottle of vodka sticking out of her handbag and an inability to walk giving her conditiong away.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you Ryan" she said to Ryan. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk on the sand!"

"You want to go to the beach?"

"Well it's just over there", Marissa awkwardly pointed out Holly's front windows down towards to the ocean before falling sharply forward into Ryan's waiting arm's. "Oops, sorrrrryyyy. It appears that maybe I've had a little too much to drink."

"Yeah, just a tad", Ryan reached out to grab Marissa's arm to steady her and began walking her down towards the beach.

"So, RY-ANN, how do you like Newport?" Marissa asked as the pair stumbled through some dunes towards the shore.

"Well, if the rest of Newport is as nice as you. Then I'm sure we'll get along just fine", Ryan cooly replied making sure to grasp Marissa to him ever so tighter with the comment.

"You're so sweet, I don't think you'd steal a car"

"Well maybe I'm just being nice because I want to sleep with you" Ryan replied.

"No, I don't think you'd do that. You're too nice!" Marissa excitedly squealed back.

Looking out over the waves breaking before Ryan thought about that comment, "If only it were true Melissa, If only it were true."

-

After that everything got a little hazy. Ryan remember coming home with Marissa and Seth at some stage, given that Marissa lived next door they had all walked home together. Sunny must have tagged along with them, but Ryan couldn't remember her being there. He couldn't remember what happened exactly but he thought that Marissa passed out and had had to stay the night in the poolhouse. He couldn't remember if he was in bed with her when it had occured or if it had occured previous to that and he'd simply laid her there.

"Uggghhhh" he groaned, reaching up to cup his forward in his hand and massage his temples. He couldn't remember having been that wasted since... he couldn't remember EVER being that wasted, drugs and alcohol wasn't something he was going to try again soon.

Pulling himself up off the ground and stretching out his arm's, Ryan slowly moved around the otherside of the bed to where Seth and Sunny were sleeping. He began jabbing Seth with his foot in the hopes of waking him up.

"Don't ever take Captain Oats away from me", Seth groggily called as he shot upright from sleep. "Ryan, what the hell man, I was sleeping."

"You think you're Mum's going to be pleased to find you in bed with a girl?"

"Hey man, it wouldn't be the first time alright." Seth said.

Ryan just started at Seth for a few moment's...

"Alright, alright. Getting rid of her now."

It took a cup full of water to wake Sunny up and then a shitload of convincing to get her to go home. Seth made up a story about his Dad being the Archbishop of Newport's Anglican sector and that he wouldn't take too kindly to finding Seth in bed with a girl he wasn't married to. Sunny didn't seem to believe him but she's got the hint and stumbled outside.

"You going to be alright making it home?" Seth asked her, concerned etched in his features.

"You're the one who's asking me to piss of!"

"Hey, come on. It isn't like that alright, I'll give you a call later on. It's just that my Dad, well you know."

"Oh come on Seth, you don't expect me to believe that bullshit."

But before Seth could reply Sunny stormed off in a huff leaving Seth standing awkwardly at the poolhouse door.

"Hey man, I don't think that went too well." Seth said to Ryan after returning inside.

"Don't worry about it man, there'll be plenty of others."

"See, here's the thing though. That was the first and there's never really been any other opportunities before that to even like, kiss... a... girl."

"Look man, you've got me around now. I'll hook you up, don't worry" Ryan reassurily spoke to Seth.

Really, he wasn't too phased about whether of not Seth kissed another girl in his entire life, but he'd need Seth's help to drag Marissa next door to her house before Kirsten came in. Even a cup of water hadn't worked on Marissa, she refused to wake up, but at least she was breathing...

"So, she looks kind of still wasted" Seth said to Ryan. He was leaning over Marissa's uncounscious body prodding her in the side.

"Yeah... We need to take her next door."

"How'd she even get in here in the first place" Seth questioned Ryan.

"I don't really know man, I can't remember all that much"

"Yeah, me too man. Did you two hook up or something? I thought you were with Summer?"

"That kind of didn't really work out. She sort of vomited all over the bed."

"Well thats... awesome." Seth appeared almost as disturbed by the comment as Ryan had been the previous night.

"What about you man, what happened with you and Sunny?" Ryan asked.

"We sort of had sex."

"Alright, that's pretty good isn't it."

"I dunno really, I can't actually remember it."

"Oh, but it must have been good yeah. She's pretty hot." Ryan joked to Seth smiling broadly.

"Yeah, I guess she kind of is." Seth turned away from Ryan trying to hide the excited look on his face. Ryan had been with Summer who was officially the hottest chick in school, if he thought that Sunny was hot, then she must of been pretty damn good. Seth didn't really have anything to compare her to, so he relied on Ryan's judgement.

"So, let's get Marissa out of here" Ryan said.

The two managed to pick her up and take her across the road to the Cooper's, luckily Marissa had left the window to her room open, assumably to sneak in when she returned from the party. The placed her on the bed and jogged back around to the Cohen's. After cleaning up the mess in the pool house they went inside for some breakfast and were soon seated infront of the television.

"So how long do you think you'll be staying for Ryan?" Seth asked, taking his eyes off the TV for a second.

"I dunno, your Dad just took me in for the night because I had nowhere else to stay."

"Well, for the record. I'm happy for you to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, you know man. You're a pretty cool kid."

Seth began to smile and feel embarrassed, no one had really ever called him cool, or uncool, he had just sort of been neutral on the 'coolness' scale.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Seth finally propositioned.


End file.
